eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 4 Human Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 3 Surveying the Area *Having decided to walk the path of thorns, the first obstacle facing you is supplies. As the group's leader, Narumi sets exploration and training as the next objective, while you continue to look for a way back to Earth. *Talk to Narumi on the second floor. Madoka bursts in, having figured out what's going on, and demands to be let in on the planning. Narumi eventually gives in, and Madoka joins (bringing 2 new cards in the process). *Talk to Kaito to travel around the school, surveying the community effort to get the building up and running again. A group of upperclassmen seem skeptical about throwing in with everybody else. *This opens up free-roaming again. **A number of new friendship events are unlockable, as well as new and stronger cards for your teammates. Some, like those for Akari and Arisa, involve sidequests outside the school. **You can now leave the school and explore or farm in the surrounding maps. ***New and more powerful enemies have appeared (you'll notice that the angels and demons are fighting one another as well as you). Take the opportunity to pick up some new additions to your deck. ***If you fought Ritrana in Chapter 3 and then spoke to her at the school, you can find her one map to the northwest. ****She'll still attack you, and she hasn't changed much from the previous battle. ****Defeating her earns you an H-scene with her and her brethren, after which she'll join you. ****Once she joins, you can select her as a partner to fly across some gaps on the map, accessing new areas and items. *Shuya gets another new leadership card as you leave school for the first time, still with the +2-ATK-after-movement ability. *To progress, you'll need to visit a couple of target points on a couple of different maps. **On the West MHI Island map (西MHI島, the one outside the school), the target point has a scripted battle, after which Shaneorka befriends a strange winged animal. She gets a new card and can now be chosen as a partner. **Just beyond this point you'll find Maki, who's been gathering people to travel to the angels' territory. She urges you to come with her, and bring the other students as well, but Shuya and Mirai are too suspicious of the angels' motives to simply agree. **At the area northwest of the school (天慶第二学園近郊西部), investigate the target point to discover a Mitaka Ceramics supply depot. Kaito suggests raiding it for weapons, but Narumi advises caution: the demons have almost certainly been there first, and picking a fight with them wouldn't be wise. Most of the school accepts this decision, but some of the third-years are not pleased. *Once you've encountered Maki and discovered the depot, you're brought back to school automaticaly. Talk to Narumi on the second floor. Resupplying *It actually turns out to be Madoka, who's in the middle of going over the school's current supplies. After some conversation, she suggests that since Narumi's birthday is coming up, they should try to throw a party to raise everyone's spirits - but this will require more supplies than you have. *You're automatically brought to the shopping mall, where you have 2 turns to collect 3 food items scattered around the map. All three are guarded by monsters, but you should have just enough time to fight your way through and get them all, with enough time left over to grab the other items. *You get better rewards for successfully collecting all three within the time limit. *The other items on the map are basic materials of no particular interest. *When you have everything, you return to school. The party goes off without a hitch. Afterward, head up to the roof to talk to Narumi, who's still unsure of whether she made the right decision by refusing the angels' help. Shuya assures her that everybody saw the way she stood up for them, and that she should count on them for their support. *After another scene with Narumi and Mirai, the game goes back into free-roaming mode. **New friendship events are available. **You now have the option to go to the world map from the school; in addition to letting you quickly move around, it now gives you access to the shop, arena, and alchemy area. *Moving to the target location on the second floor will advance the story. A meeting among your group is interrupted when a student bursts in with bad news: the skeptical upperclassmen from before have snuck off to raid the supply depot on their own. The Rescue *You're brought to the depot automatically, where you're placed into yet another rescue/recovery event: you need to rescue multiple students across multiple floors of the building. **The first student, immediately in front of your starting location, triggers a fairly simple scripted battle. **Wandering enemies will target you if you end your turn within two spaces from them; stationary enemies will target you if you end your turn one space away. **The target point on 2F turns out to be a gun, which Madoka is very excited to find. **With all this in mind, there are a number of possible routes to take. One example follows: **#From the first student you rescued, take the nearby elevator up to 2F. **#Go to the student in the northeast corner of 2F. **#A zombie will be blocking your path, so take a turn to grab the nearby item. **#Rescue the student in the middle of the map, which will require two moves. **#Pick up the gun at the target point. **#Take the nearest elevator down to upper 1F. **#Rescue the nearby student. **#Head to the southwest corner and wait until the patrolling enemy has moved a safe distance from the other student. **#Rescue the second student on this floor. **#Head to the westmost elevator, making sure the coast is clear first. Head down to 1F. **#Go straight to the last remaining student. *Once you've rescued everybody, you can freely roam the place, fight, and collect items. *At the target point on 2F, one final enemy attacks as you make your escape. **Hopefully you've picked up some good cost-2 cards at this point, either from enemies or friendship events. This enemy will take Shuya down very quickly if they're allowed to fight face-to-face, so get Shuya out of the line of fire and into the back row as quickly as possible. *Back at home base, the daring rescue effort has cemented everyone's trust in Narumi as their leader. Elsewhere, Ryuji and Chihiro meet up. The Creators seem to be massing for yet another attack on the school. Next: Chapter 5, Human Route >>>